JSRF: XXXSMOKIN' BARRELSXXX
by ryo2411
Summary: ***Chapter 6 up!*** Summary: GG has been killed, GG's have 5 missing members....A new character is introduced, who? Please R+R!
1. 1: Gunpowder Night

FanFiction: JSRF: XXX SMOKIN' BARRELSXXX (No! This FF has nothing to do with XXX)  
  
What the Story Is About.  
  
This is my best work yet on a JSRF fic. Not my best ever fanfic as I have a better gore sense so this FanFic is based on the evil side of Graffiti. It is involved with dark-magic...and you guessed it: Guns. I have permission to use some of the guys at gameFAQS.com characters. They are a gang named ???. I am not going to tell you.  
  
So any body up for my best JSRF fic yet???  
  
Chapter 1. Gunpowder Night..  
  
"Crud! Tonight is the night every rudie fears....Gunpowder Night. As you all know one rudie get's killed every Gunpowder Night. So we have to stay alert. No sleeping outside tonight guys," warned Corn.  
  
"Yeah we know the drill, we hear gunshots, hide....in the morning we're all safe....only one GG has died from this shithole of a night!" Yoyo replied sharply.  
  
The sky was dark and the Big Dipper could be seen to the north. They listened hard for that one fatal gun-shot..  
  
"Man....I wish Combo was here....I felt somewhat safer....before he...." cried Rhyth.  
  
Clutch emerged from the darkness holding a sawn off shotgun! He brandished it and gave them a little introduction..  
  
"Any asshole comes near the garage tonight...he'll get his balls blown off! A'ight!?" He wailed.  
  
"Well at least we've got some help..." mumbled Garam. He was playing the pinball machine....100 more points and he'd beet Roboys pre-set High-Score.  
  
"You'll never beat it!" exclaimed Roboy.  
  
"C'mon guys....you know every rudie that get's killed has either done a bad...deed himself...or betrayed the Man," Beat said as he pointed towards Chuo Street. Gouji was back...bigger than ever.  
  
"True...and who here has done that?" replied Boogie. Clutch lowered his head, he gripped the SOS and he put his blades on.  
  
"Come on! We're gonna get him!" he whispered to the GG's.  
  
"WHAT!?" cried Roboy.  
  
"We're gonna get rid of Gouji once and for all....I know where he stays at night...." he was cut short by a bullet which pierced his forehead....the blood spat out at everyone...some had bit's of brain on them...other's bit's of Clutch's eyeball. The hole dribbled blood like a fountain of red wine.  
  
"Holy shit! GET DOWN!" cried Corn as gun shot's from all over Tokyo could be heard. Corn dived behind the couch..  
  
There was a loud thud...Clutch had fell to a second bullet to the knee. Cube stood there...mesmorized at how long Clutch had stood there...dead before he took a bullet to the knee-cap. The pool of blood around Clutch's head was horrific....Roboy's chest would be stained for life he thought.  
  
Yoyo jumped behind one of the huge speakers, Pots sprinted inside his dog house and the rest of the GG's headed into the halfpipe....lying motionless.  
  
Yoyo was being fired at, he crouched and whistled for Pots...Pots came hurtling along. He sat down next to Yoyo. "C'mon brother....we gotta get outta here!"  
  
Pots started to whimper...he looked at Clutch and followed the sprinting Yoyo towards 99th Street....  
  
Chapter 1 Pt. 2  
  
The bullets stopped thumping objects from the garage....it was about 4am...the sun was beginning to rise...  
  
"YOYO!? POTS!? WHERE ARE YOU!?" screamed Boogie  
  
"Never mind them...we gotta clean this place up...and.....him..." trailed Corn.  
  
"B..b....but!" stuttered Cube.  
  
"BUT NOTHING! We can't all be massacred!" he wailed as he picked up Clutch...he headed to Rokkaku-Dai Heights with Clutch in his arms. "Garam, Beat come with me...girls....tidy up," said Corn...not even turning to look at them.  
  
Beat and Garam clicked on the skates lightening fast and skated after Corn.  
  
IIn 99th Street/I  
  
Not for the first time, light had awoken in 99th Street that morning. Yoyo and Pots woke up and headed to Benton Tower(?). Pots jumped into Yoyo's hood as he grinded up the Dragons tail...groggily.  
  
"What'cho here for?" said a voice.  
  
"Gunpowder Night..." mumbled Yoyo.  
  
"Yeah...well you lost a....guy?" said the female voice.  
  
"Yeah...why you askin'?" replied Yoyo slowly. A Rapid 99er jumped down in front of him. She motined for him to stop but Yoyo was to groggy to see properly and they colided...Pots hanging off the edge of the tower...he started whimpering panickly.  
  
"I gotcha' boy," said Yoyo calmly as he walked over to Pots. He kneeled over the railing and picked him up. Pots started to lick Yoyo's ear...Yoyo smiled.  
  
"Watch where you're going maan!" she said. She flicked her head and skated away disgusted at Yoyo.  
  
"C'mon boy," moaned Yoyo...  
  
IIn Rokkaku-Dai Heights/I  
  
Corn stared over the sewage river into the sky...  
  
"Goodbye comrade..." he dropped Clutch into the river and saluted as did Beat and Garam.. They turned on their heels in true military style and two of them skated and Corn walked...back to the Garage.... 


	2. 2: Wheres Yoyo?

Chapter 2. Where's Yoyo?  
  
As Corn and the two other remaining male GG's entered the garage, Boogie screamed at them.  
  
"WHERE'S YOYO AND POTS?" she bellowed.  
  
"Ummm...I dunno," Corn replied softly, "we'll go look for 'em okay?" Corn continued.  
  
"Okay, we'll go touch up some more tags....in memory of Clutch," replied Jazz.  
  
The girls skated off in to Dogenzaka, while Corn, Garam and Beat headed to 99th Street, Roboy stayed and continued to tidy up.  
  
IWith the Girls.../I  
  
They headed to the 'Graffiti Stop' first to see if any other GG's were in Dogenzaka, because Yoyo and Pots might of been there.  
  
"Nah, no-one's here guys," said Jazz.  
  
"Damn, not even any other rudies?" queried Gum.  
  
"Nope," replied Jazz.  
  
"C'mon gals," said Cube as she headed down the Avenue, the sprayed some nice phat C L U T C H letters on bonnets of the cabs on the road, they were red and black...his tagging colour of choice.  
  
The other girls followed suit not spraying just looking at each other dreamily...as if they fancied each other but infact were remembering Clutch.  
  
"Remember that time he fell off the cliff and landed in a pile of horse muck?" spoke Jazz.  
  
"Yeah....I was in stitches on the floor," replied Boogie.  
  
"Yeah that was funny," said Cube.  
  
They jumped over to the next railing and did a few different grinds. Then they headed to the place where they found the Queen Of The Street's statue(?) on the floor of those nasty fish-freaks Poison Jam. They started tagging the Queen Of The Street.  
  
IWith the Guys.../I  
  
"Man I hate this stupid high-way, it's way too long," complained Garam, as he jumped onto a blue barricade and grinded infront of Corn and Beat. Corn had now put his skates on and skated backwards, just to wake his legs up.  
  
"Yeah, if only that damn car in the Garage wasn't banged up, wish we had enough funds to fix it," replied Beat. He flicked the switch on his earphones and turned the frequency to 180TYO which stood for 180th Station Tokyo.  
  
IIn Beats Ears/I  
  
"Listen up baby, I got you signed up for a lesson in the Surgery Of Sound! Before we hit the tracks how 'bout some RN? RUDIIEEEE NEEEEEEEWS!" screamed DJ. Prof. K  
  
"Well last night was the infamous Gunpowder Night, and there a TWO reported missing Rudies, both from the GG's brotha! Yeah seems that Clutch has completely dissappeared into the sewage river and Yoyo has been kidnapped! His whereabouts you may ask? Baby when I know, you'll know!" he whispered in an evlish kind of way.  
  
"Now let's hit the tracks! Who wants a slice of Birthday Cake...hahahahahah," he sniggered.  
  
IBack with The Guys.../I  
  
They jumped down into 99th Street and were stopped a little way into the centre by a group of 99ers, about 10 of them.  
  
"You know next week is the annual Taggers Tag tournament don't you?" one of them asked.  
  
"Yeah, annnnnd....?" replied Corn.  
  
"Guess who you drew in the first round? US!" she bellowed.  
  
"Damn, you're undefeated, but when Yoyo plays, we're undefeated!" replied Garam.  
  
"But where is baby Yoyo? We're on the lookout for him too, he's tresspassing on our turf, JUST LIKE YOU! READY....? AIM...! FIRE!" she screamed as the 99ers pulled out Berretas and Colt.45's!  
  
Corn, Garam and Beat split up swirving this way and that avoiding the bullets. Then all you heard was the soft thud of a silenced weapon...a 99ers head came flying off....that did look like a vertical fountain of red wine...her outfit was stained dark-red with blood. More heads popped off as the guys stopped amazed. They looked around and saw the shooter, it was a guy with a dog standing next to him barking...YOYO!  
  
The remaining three 99ers split and hid in alleys as Yoyo jumped down holding Pots in one arm and the Rifle in the other.  
  
"Who da man!?" he cried as he threw two M-15's at Garam and Corn, Beat stood there mouth open, gawping at Yoyo.  
  
"What?" said Yoyo as he shrugged his shoulders. Beat was slapped by Corn, who then motioned for the rest of the guys to follow him...they were going to exterminate the 99ers!  
  
They kept silent, as pedestrians entered the district they ran for their lives as gun-fights were now frequent amongst Rudies.  
  
Chapter 2 Pt. 2  
  
"No more Tagger's Tag next week eh boys?" laughed Corn, as he looked down an alley and heard the sound of skates..he waved his arm as if motioning for him to follow, they did and Beat found a 99ers Colt.45 and picked it up.  
  
He loaded a spare clip he found on the floor, he hid behind a decaying wall and looked through a tiny hole. He winked at Corn and Yoyo. "Shoot," he whispered.  
  
Garam and Corn charged forward with their guns set on Burst, they heard the body being pierced and the blood splattering on the walls.  
  
"One down, one to go!" shouted Yoyo, "Get me up a height and I'll scope 'er out guys," he continued, "I'll be on top of Benton Tower, look at me and I'll point to her OK!" he whispered and skated off warily, so he was not seen.  
  
Garam, Beat and Corn skated slowly and warily through 99th Street waiting and watching Yoyo...eventually he pointed her out...but when the guys reached her she had commited suicide...knowing she would die anyway.  
  
"Well we're into the final next week...Yoyo you're playing..we could win 100,000 yen!" congratulated Corn.  
  
"C'mon let's get back to the Garage!" replied Yoyo...they skated off and Pots was back in Yoyo's hood! 


	3. 3: Double Barrel Spraycan SubChapter

Chapter 3. Double Barrel Spray Can!  
  
"Hey guys look what we found!" said Boogie as the girls entered the garage, she noticed Yoyo and Pots were back. "Hey Yoyo!" she continued sharply. In the air she held a spray can not the usual blue or yellow or red but green.  
  
"A green spray can? Where the hell did you find that?" replied Yoyo. He skated over to them and took the can. "Look guys! It has two nozzles, double graffiti!" continued Yoyo.  
  
"Yeah, but the bad thing is..." Cube was cut short by Corn.  
  
"Ah, wicked! Saves us money dunnit!" he said.  
  
"Yeah. As I was saying, the graffiti can't be tagged over. Some sort of energy field round it, some sort of magic," she paused for a deep breath,"normal citizens die if they breathe in the toxins!" she blasted out and took another breath.  
  
"Holy crud. How we gonna get rid of it.....WAIT! HOW ARE YOU LOT NOT DEAD!?" bellowed Garam  
  
"I don't know..." replied Rhyth.  
  
"Well I dunno either," they all said.  
  
"Well whoever's using this stuff is gonna take over Tokyo!" said Beat.  
  
"Not neccisarily(sp?)!" said Roboy as he walked over to the Spray Can cupboard. He pulled out a black can.  
  
"Huh? Never seen that before!" said Yoyo.  
  
"Me neither," spoke Rhyth.  
  
"So Roboy, what does it do?" asked Jazz.  
  
"Well I was skating around when all of a sudden I tripped over this...follow me!" replied Roboy as he skated to the top floor of the Garage.  
  
"What the hell...when did this get here?" said Corn as he stared onto the chemistry set infront of him.  
  
"It's been here for awhile only I can make it visible," replied Roboy. He sprayed some of the paint into a brown funnel, into a beaker which he put a bunsen burner underneath.  
  
"Wait...I have a hunch it has a large amount of oil in," said Roboy  
  
"C'mon I don't have all day!" cried Jazz.  
  
It started to boil....there was water in it, paint, and Roboy was right...oil. He used a condensing tube to mix it back together then put it back in the can by putting a little insertion with a tube in...then he taped it up with about half a role of duck tape.  
  
"There's your answer.....we will use this paint from now on...I will be able to make it!" he cried as he ushered the others to go away..  
  
(A/N) A VERY short chapter. Sorry but I just included it to give more story....who is using this mysterious paint?? Find out SOON.... 


	4. 4: Meet Ice

Disclaimer: Er-hem...I am only posting this 'Disclaimer' to warn you that 'Ice' is NOT my own character. It is a character from someone I know at gamefaqs.com, and she said I could use her.  
  
Chapter 4. Meet Ice.  
  
As the remaining GG's headed in different directions Rhyth headed into 99th Street...  
  
POV: Rhyth.  
  
As I grinded the blue stair-rail I noticed my blades lace was untied. Me being the clutz I am I bent down to fasten it when I was still grinding...BANG! I landed flat on my face. "No biggy," I said to myself.  
  
I hopped up and skated onto the highway that joins into 99th St. and started dashing normally, then I reached a blue barricade (blue is my fave colour tee hee) and jumped and once again, grinded until I had to hop to the next I repeated this process until I reached Sky Dinosaurian Sq.  
  
I skated forward to the ticket booth and bought myself a ticket...a free one! I basically hopped the barrier but.... I landed on a girl with a black leathrt jacket with a kanji letter written on her back. It read: Ice.  
  
"Oh sorry...I wish I could do something right for once!" I said. She turned around and revealed her pale face, short blue hair, diamond belly- button stud, and her matching minny-skirt. She seemed like a goth to me. I noticed she had a sort of handgun in her pokcet.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing @$$-hole!?" she screamed before she slapped me. I got up and kicked her in the belly button...her gun dropped out of her pocket..a Berreta of some sort.  
  
I skated for my life...her back skates were huge and here wheels rubber....she was gaining on me. I had to lose her quick.  
  
"Wait till I wrap my hands round your neck!" she cried. When I next turned around she was lying on the floor with a dart in her neck.  
  
"What the hell?" I said. I picked her up and struggled back to the garage....  
  
POV: Cube  
  
"Why'd you bring her back for!?" I wailed. I pushed Rhyth..I regretted it immediately.  
  
"W..well she's...dead I think!" she sharply replied. I apologized to Rhyth before pulling the dart out of the girls neck.  
  
"Corn! Come look at this," said Beat. He examined her for another gun. He found a dart gun...he unloaded it and it held the exact same dart that I had removed from her neck.  
  
"Somebody she knew didn't want her to get Rhyth..." replied Roboy.  
  
"No ****," said Yoyo as he strolled over and took the gun from Beat. He checked it. Where in a normal gun the clip would be placed a metal strip had been welded on to the gap...it read 'Ice of the Smokin' Barrels'. Yoyo pointed that out to me.  
  
"Smokin' Barrels? Who the hell?" I queried.  
  
"Let's wait until she wakes up guys... I'll watch her seen as though it is my fault," ushered Rhyth.  
  
"Fine...I need some sleep anyways," replied Yoyo with his usual 'taking advantage of the situation' scheme.  
  
"You git," replied Rhyth. I warned her to be on red alert....she seemed like she could get away with real speed....oh why did we leave Rhyth to do it?  
  
POV: Rhyth  
  
I noticed she was still knocked out so I decided to go and get a coffee. I flicked the switch to boil the water and it boiled immediately as usual, I went back and sat down next to her.  
  
"Think you can mess with us, the GG's!?" I cried. I slapped her bum and giggled,"tee-hee,". A lot of my friends think I act like a kid...boy I wish I could whack them once in a while. I noticed that I forgot to put some sugar in so I walked back inside to the kitchen.  
  
I put two tsp. full of sugar in then stirred it for a couple of seconds, I walked outside...she was gone. In 10-15 seconds she was gone. I dropped my cup in surprise and the coffee splashed all over my new white blades.  
  
"Crud," I whispered. Jazz came over and pestered me about leaving her alone. I took a romper stomper and punched her nose...which was to be broken for quite awhile. I skated and skated following Ice's perfume trail.  
  
I finally found her. Well me face met her blade. It ripped a strip of skin off my cheek....I was out cold.....  
  
POV: Jazz.  
  
I was out for the count on the floor. I was stone cold Garam told me when I awoke.  
  
"The little b!tch!" I shouted. I grabbed some cans and headed for Dogenzaka Hill....  
  
When I arrived a grinded down the Avenue and jumped down to the kanji sign which now had a graffiti sign on it.  
  
It read: captured! XXXSmokin' BarrelsXXX  
  
I fell to the floor clutching my nose softly. I got up tears streaming down my eye..."It's all my fault," I whimpered. I skated back up the Avenue and entered the Garage. 


	5. 5: Jazz Vs the GG's

(A/N) LOL. Heh...5 chapters not even a bad review...cos I ain't even had one yet! Soooooo plz R+R!  
  
Chapter 5 Jazz faces the Jury of the GG's!  
  
POV: Beat  
  
"Jazz....where's Rhyth?" I asked as soon as I caught glimpse of Jazz entering the garage....I noticed she was in tears. I could even here here sniffling from this distance!  
  
"Rhyths....gone!" she managed to whimper out. Cube took her hand and lead her to the couch, and Garam handed her a cup of coffee he made for himself.  
  
"No thanks Garam," she said. She put her hand out...she didn't want to finish off Garam's mug of coffee (who would?).  
  
"Suit ya' self," he told her as he swallowed the rest of it. He walked off with one hand in his pocket...the sun shined off his bald head right into Yoyo's eyes. He didn't have his sunglasses on (that's the reason he has them on!) and said to Garam:  
  
"Man you gotta grow some hair, you gonna blind me someday Gar,"  
  
"Shut it Yoyo or I'll take your mags and burn'em," replied Garam.  
  
"Hmmmm....OK," said Yoyo sharply. Yoyo pulled off his hooded jacket and replaced his top underneath with the Japanese home soccer top. He has always wanted to play for a professional soccer team. He grabbed an Addidas World Cup 2002 ball and started doing some keepy-ups. He managed about two then started again...what can I tell ya? He's an upcoming star!  
  
"I want to know...where is Rhyth?" I queried. Corn put the radio on to minimum volume...JSRF was on. She pointed to the radio...she knew that DJ. Prof. K would probablies tell us. She stood up and headed to the immobile car. She sat on the bonnet swaying her legs....I knew something wasn't right.  
  
"Yo yo yo! This is the electrifying DJ Professor K bringing the sweetest tunes from all around Tokyo baybee! While Rokkaku may be back but the Rudies are showing they ain't scared off them...Rhyth from the GG's has joined a new gang! They are supposed to be called XXXSmokin' BarrelsXXX and have an obsession with guns-" he said.  
  
"Cool," said Yoyo as he booted the ball at the emerging Garam who dived to his left to grab it. "Damn...he always catches it!" spoke Yoyo.  
  
"Unlucky boy, better look next time!" replied Garam as he threw the ball back.  
  
"-Yeah if you GG's are listening in on this broadcast I hear the Smokin' Barrels turf is somewhere near Chuo Street I believe....right. How 'bout some tunes?" said K as Corn turned the radio off. He walked over to Jazz.  
  
"Why has Rhyth left us?" asked Corn. I was in shock...Rhyth would never leave us...I knew K didn't know the whole story...that's where Jazz came in....we needed to know if Jazz had forced her to leave...we needed evidence she did it on her own free will or if she was just captured. It was in Jazz's hands now.  
  
"So...you ready to face...The Court?" I asked her. She nodded her head...I took her hand and lead her to the top of the garage. She stood in the place that Roboy called "Judgement Lock". Which was basically for other members of rival gangs when we captured them....they soon spilt the beans though...would Jazz be a roll-over too?  
  
POV:Jazz  
  
Roboy skated over to me slowly and held out the Graffiti Bible. I put my hand on the paint covered Bible and said that thing: I will say nothing but the truth, rudie truth and other stuff but nothing BUT the truth.  
  
"You sure Ms. Music?" said Roboy to me.  
  
"Yah, and don't call me that you excuse for a rubot!" I never liked my second name...sounds a bit corny don't it? Jazz Music!? So's Boogie's second name: Down I mean what's worse? Jazz Music or Boogie 'on' Down? I vote: BOTH.  
  
"Ms. Music," said Corn.  
  
I clicked my tounge in anger,"Yes Corn...please don't call me Ms. Music," I added as I looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"So plain and simple...WHERE IS RHYTH?" he bellowed. I gave him a look of anger.  
  
"Kidnapped, gone...dunno!" I replied finally. I stook my finger at Dogenzaka Hill. "Follow me, I'll show you," I said. We began to skates to Dogenzaka after Roboy unlocked me...I gave him a little kick for calling me Ms.Music and we were on our way.  
  
Beat stayed by my side as if he didn't trust me...I had to make my move fast. I had to get away from the GG's. My true friends were waiting in Chuo Street for me. Boogie and Cube and Gum knew the deal....they would break away later. Rhyth and I made a little play act....we knew what to do.  
  
Corn was behind me, Yoyo at one side, Beat at the other and Garam up ahead. I was trapped. I slowly took out a spray can from my scarf. It was always a neat place to hide small things. I was the fastest here...except maybe Roboy. But I was probably the weakest. I had to get going...Rokkaku were going to take out the Rudies. That is why we decided to leave the GG's.  
  
Now Corn noticed the can and made a grab for it. I kicked him in the gut and sprayed Beat and Yoyo...Garam was way too slow to waste paint. I sped off and grinded down the Avenue I continued past our graffiti and entered Shibuya. I made a quick cut through there into Chuo Street....I was safe from Rokkaku. Everybody knew only a Gouji look-a-like stayed in the 7000 hotel. Except the GG's.  
  
I was now a Smokin' Barrel!  
  
POV: Garam  
  
"Damn!" I thought as I pushed myself trying to follow Jazz, she was to fast. I saw her enter Shibuya Terminal but then when I entered I lost her.  
  
"SHIT!" I shouted as I threw my glasses to the floor. I picked them up and cleaned the lens. Was she still in Shibuya? Did she go to Chuo? Or back to the garage? Nah she's probably in Chuo I told myself.  
  
I skated into Chuo knowing something very wrong was going down....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- (A/N) Another pretty short chapter...I should probably stop fit awhile and continue making my custom campaings on AoE2:AoK?  
  
Nyah..... 


	6. 6: Metal Gear Yoyo

(A/N) Been to a christening today. Never ever guess what? The ****ing vicar was DRUNK! He was dribbling and he poked the baby in teh eye! Jesus what a n00b (no pun intended!) -------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6. Metal Gear Yoyo!  
  
As Garam skated into Chuo St. he noticed a red laser kinda thing shining on the floor next to him. He followed the laser kind of thing up....he saw a sniper! It looked like a guy. Garam cart-wheeled out of the way and skated behind a bus. TWANG, the bullet ricochated off the trim of the bus's front left tyre.  
  
"Crap," whispered Garam. He skated round the back off the bus.  
  
"Schister!(sp?)" said the sniper...from what Garam heard he gathered the guy was German. He lied on his stomach under the bus and tried to get the guy in his sight. The guy had gone...  
  
"Bas*ard!" Garam cried as he emerged from under the bus. He brabbed a few cans and headed back into Chuo St.  
  
He heard an engine...he turned round and saw a bus! It was comign straight at him at about 60mph!  
  
"Bad ass day today," he said before rolling out of the way of the bus. The bus went on into Chuo St. "Someone's out to get me....Smokin' Barrels? Nah...I'll let it go for now," he thought to himself.  
  
He got up and dusted himself off before skating into Chuo St. Finally it clicked. He had realised that German guy was a member of the Smokin Barells. Not even Yoyo could find guns this hi-tech....  
  
"Crap! I gotta stay away from Chuo Street and Shibuya....or I'm dead!" he whined as he turned round and headed to Dogenzaka.  
  
At the Garage.....  
  
"Where is he? I hope Jazz didn't lead him away too," said Boogie. It was now around 6pm...a winters day and it would be getting dark soon...it was weird how warm it was earlier.  
  
"Nah....Jazz's too weak for Garam," replied Cube as she winked at Boogie. She walked off into the 'Inner Garage' to play pinball....as it seemed. She stuck a piece of paper underneath it with sum gum before playing. Yoyo had seen this out of the corner of his eye. He became suspicious. It got later and Garam had arrived home before Cube stopped playing.  
  
The girls went to bed. Yoyo as expected, went to the pinball machine and took the piece of paper from underneath. He unfolded it and looked at it. He did not understand this form of Kanji. He knew something VERY bad was going down....time for some Espionage anyone?  
  
POV: Yoyo.  
  
It was now 11pm...all were in bed as it seemed except I and the two girls who were chatting softly in their room. Gum was in her own room...or was she? I crept along the floor making sure I did not make a sound or I would've been found. My nightmare came true..I stepped on a creaky floor board. I quickly and quietly dived into the closest room...Clutch's old room.  
  
I looked around and found a torch....no use it seemed. I heard another door open...the door next to this one. Gum. I waited until she had gone outside (or until I heard no footsteps) then headed for the Garage. I made it to the door...then Pots came trotting out of our room and licked at my feet.  
  
"Scat Pots! Not now," I whispered. He sat there and tilted his head while staring at me. He raised his head...he was going to bark. I jumped into one of the cupboards just as he did. The girls door opened. "Sh!t," I whispered. I heard the cupboard door open...luckily not mine. I heard something rattle. Dog Biscuits.  
  
"Phew," I said.  
  
"Huh what was that?" came the voice of Boogie. I heard her come towards my cupboard, "Oh yeah! It'll been Gum," she continued as she walked off into the hallway.  
  
I waited 'till all was silent then I emerged from the closet. I headed for the back door when the drive-light sensed movement and came on...I heard more foot-steps and Gum calling:  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
I didn't care now...I full on sprinted back to my room and waited for Gum to arrive back in.  
  
I looked through her keyhole when she got back in her room...I saw the note. I had to distract Gum to get it. The opposite door opened....  
  
"Well, I wonder if Gum's got that note....it's time to move Cube," said Boogie. I heard her from behind the open door, I was stood like a plank of pine-wood...waiting till that door closed when I would be found out. I heard a click...a gun load.  
  
"C'mon Gum," whispered Cube,"They'll be waiting for us," she continued. I saw Gum's door open....was I in trouble? It opened just enough for the two girls to get through...it closed. I tip-toed back to my room.  
  
Time: 1am  
  
I silently stalked the remaining girl GG's through the streets of Dogenzaka Hill...they covered the GG graffiti in some strange,original stuff. Black, red and silver were the main theme colours.  
  
I looked at a few; they had guns on and the signature's of the people who tagged them: Ice,Rhyth,,Jazz,Cube,Boogie and Gum. I followed them into Shibuya Terminal.  
  
In the right entrance to Chuo St. there were 5 mysterious figures. I hid behind one of the buses listening in on the coversation....  
  
-------------------------------------- (A/N) The next chapter will be the most detailed yet...please R+R these first six please first! 


End file.
